Hijos del Dragón
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Los caminos de Brendan y Zinnia se cruzaron solo brevemente, pero para ella, como poseedora del saber antiguo de los draconidos, que un extranjero fuera elegido para acompañar al Gran Dragón fue una gran sorpresa. ¿Que estará entonces dispuesta a hacer para perpetuar a su gente y procurar que la sangre del héroe permanezca? Advertencia: LEMON - Situaciones adultas explicitas.


**Hijos del Dragón**

 _Para Kat.  
Pues en ella está  
y estará siempre,  
toda mi inspiración._

De la paz, el silencio y la negrura total de la inconciencia, un torrente de sueños tumultuosos y trepidantes llenaron pronto la mente de Brendan obligándolo a rememorar todo aquello que había vivido en los últimos días con una intensidad y una rapidez de vértigo.

Un manto de estrellas lo cubría mientras las ruedas de su bicicleta se deslizaban raudas bajando por la colina que lo llevaba a su hogar, al tiempo que las voces distantes de sus padres hacían eco desmenuzándose en murmullos vacuos e inteligibles mientras una persistente sombra aguardaba de pie, ante la puerta de su casa, rodeada de una melódica aura, como de una hipnótica música, fascinante y peligrosa, semejante a los colores llamativos de las escamas de una venenosa sierpe.

El cielo se tornó diurno de golpe y el chico sintió que ahora viajaba con presteza, de un lado a otro de toda la región, sobre las llantas de su bicicleta o a vuelo de ave, como persiguiendo algo. En las profundidades de una caverna, un par de ojos, brillantes como ascuas de una hoguera pero de un rojo sanguíneo lo contemplaron por vez primera con una mezcla imposible de inmenso interés y vivo desdén.

El sonido persistente y trepidante de inmensas cataratas deslavó luego las paredes de roca de la cueva tornándolas claras y límpidas, al tiempo que la imagen de la portadora de aquellos ojos se disolvía de su mente, escuchó también una voz queda, como del más allá que la alababa:

 _―Ella está dispuesta a todo con tal de completar el ritual, aun si debe poner en la trayectoria del cuchillo su propio cuerpo…_

Todo fue cuesta arriba a partir de ahí. Carreras y batallas. Una persecución tras otra. Allí donde Brendan iba, allí estaba ella antes, como si todo el tiempo, sin saberlo, el chico estuviera siguiendo la pista de aquella misteriosa joven y se topara con ella a cada paso.

Zinnia…

Había algo siniestro en su sonrisa. Algo salvaje. Su voz burlona se elevaba triunfante cuando destrozó con sus propias manos el artefacto en que los adultos habían depositado todas sus esperanzas, después de tomarlo de la Administradora Curtney con lujo de violencia.

―Estoy seguro que tú lo entiendes… ¿no, Campeón? Tú no eres como ellos…

Sus palabras penetraron en la mente de Brendan como una pegajosa canción imposible de olvidar. No recordaba que hubiera sido así en el Centro de Investigación Espacial, pero ahora, en sus sueños la figura de la chica tomaba una dimensión infinitamente más intensa, su voz se volvía tremendamente más dominante como si él no pudiera oponérsele ni aun con toda su voluntad.

Y entonces… la torre.

Arriba, arriba, arriba. Piso por piso, Zinnia le contó la historia de su pueblo. Los draconidos, por cuyas plegarias el Cielo Mismo había tomado forma física y descendido a salvar sus vidas en la forma de un dragón, hecho de relámpagos y esmeralda. Una vez cada tres mil años, cuando el tiempo ha llegado, en que el vació gélido del Espacio Sideral decidía que debía poner fin a la humanidad, Lord Rayquaza debía ser invocado para, con su increíble poder, revirtiera el juicio aniquilador de las esferas superiores y salvara las vidas de los humanos una vez más.

Y para ello, necesitaba recibir el deseo apasionado del corazón de un héroe.

Por eso ella estaba ahí para liberar al gran dragón. Pero la creatura no escuchó sus plegarias. Fue el deseo del corazón de Brendan el que recibió respuesta.

Arriba y más arriba. Después de transformarse, un relámpago verde desgarró el cielo y dejó al mundo atrás. Una explosión, el universo se encendió de luces. La vida podía finalmente continuar y el chico pudo contemplarlo todo desde la espalda de la gran bestia, vistiendo un traje espacial.

Ahora descendería sobre la tierra, donde una mirada, azul como un lago en calma lo esperaba. La Tierra le daría la bienvenida en los brazos de su mejor amiga…

Una bocanada de aire y Brendan despertó. No supo si fue el escozor del sol sobre su piel desnuda o el sobresalto final de su sueño, pues, en su mente, antes de volver a la realidad, habría jurado que la mirada que había visto si parecía un lago… uno de rojísima sangre.

Quiso erguirse, fue inútil.

Un tirón en cada una de sus muñecas le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba maniatado, los brazos extendidos, las piernas abiertas, el cuerpo totalmente inmovilizado y desnudo, sobre la dura lapida de un altar de piedra.

Un deslumbrante sol le caía sobre la cara, su cuerpo delgado cubierto de una fina capa de sudor, exhibía en brazos, muslos, pies y palmas, marcas rojas como si alguien le hubiese dibujado encima de la piel con un espeso tinte carmesí.

No compendia nada. No sabía dónde estaba o como había llegado ahí. Solo podía girar la cabeza y el azul infinito del cielo le salió al encuentro en todas direcciones.

Su corazón empezó a batir con fuerza dentro de su pecho, cuando, sus oídos reconocieron el romper distante de las olas sobre las rocas, muy muy lejos… metros y metros por debajo de él.

Y de pronto lo entendió… el Pilar del Cielo. Y si él estaba ahí, entonces también debía estar…

―Así que por fin despiertas, dormilón. ―el sonido de silenciosos pasos sobre escalinatas de piedra le advirtieron de su llegada ―espero no te moleste que te haya asegurado a la cama. No quería que te pusieras inquieto y fueras a caerte. Es un largo viaje hasta el fondo.

Al acercarse al altar, su silueta obstruyó el sol, pero aun enceguecido por la potente luz, Brendan sabía perfectamente quien le estaba hablando, quien le había hecho eso.

―Zinnia… ―respondió el chico entrecerrando los ojos, y a toda respuesta, ella esbozó una sonrisa relamiéndose discretamente los labios.

El chico en realidad no tenía idea de la edad de ella. Podía que fuera apenas un par de años mayor que él, pero algo en su forma de hablar, de comportarse, no era propio de una chica de quince años. Su cabello, del más oscuro negro, que le caía sobre la frente y enmarcaba su rostro, estaba sujeto en una pequeña coleta en la parte de atrás. Su rostro era hermoso, esculpido en proporciones perfectas como el de una elegante muñeca se tornaba sobrecogedor cuando abría sus grandes ojos de pupilas rojo sangre.

El resto de su cuerpo no era para nada menos atractivo. De estatura baja, las curvas femeninas que la delineaban eran pronunciadas y seductoras, y aunque usaba una desgastada y amplia capa para cubrirse, debajo, sólo una ceñida blusa sin mangas apretaba sus abundantes pechos juveniles y un pantaloncillo muy corto marcaba sus caderas anchas y cubría el nacimiento de unas suculentas piernas, cuyos muslos desnudos terminaban en unas rodillas cubiertas bajo largas calcetas blancas que no alcanzaban a esconder los dedos de sus pies, enfundados en una suerte de calzado, mezcla de bota y sandalia.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me trajiste? ―el chico notó que tenía la garganta y los labios resecos solamente hasta que consiguió abstraerse de la contemplación del cuerpo de Zinnia.

―Te traje para la ceremonia, Campeón. No creerás que destruyendo un pequeño meteoro concluyes con tus importantes labores, ¿verdad? ―le acarició juguetona el cabello.

La chica extrajo de entre su ropa una botella de Agua Fresca y dio un largo sorbo. Al ver el delicioso líquido escurrir discreto por entre la comisura de los labios de ella, Brendan se removió en su lugar deseoso de probarlo, pero frunciendo el ceño y aun confuso, molesto y desorientado interrogó:

―¿Por qué estoy atado y… como hiciste para traerme hasta acá?

La chica se separó del envase y sabiendo cuanto lo deseaba él, se lo acercó y le ayudó a beber siendo que apenas si podía despegar la cabeza de la plancha de piedra, tal era la firmeza de las sogas que lo ataban.

―Hipnosis, desde luego, tonto. Aster lo hizo por mí. Eres muy distraído para ser una persona tan importante. Bebe despacio. No quiero que te ahogues y necesito que recuperes tu fuerza.

Le quito la botella de la boca y teniendo aun la mitad de su contenido, Zinnia se la vacío encima, refrescándose el rostro, mojando su cabello y humedeciendo su blusa. Los ojos de Brendan entonces no pudieron evitar bajar ansiosos hasta donde la ropa de la chica comenzaba a translucir más claramente la forma redonda y firme de sus pechos.

―Pero… terminó. Salvamos la Tierra. ¿De qué ceremonia hablas? No lo entiendo. ―dijo él tratando de disimular, pero no pudiendo ocultar que la situación había comenzado a reflejarse en su cuerpo.

―Y esa es la mejor parte ―sonrió ella acercándose más. Lo miró a los ojos, cubriéndole el sol con su sombra, para luego echar hacia adelante el pecho de manera que sus senos ahora húmedos quedaran a ínfimos centímetros del rostro del joven. Ella estudiaba su reacción complacida ―no tienes que entender nada realmente, pero…

Ella lanzó una mirada fugaz a la parte más baja del cuerpo de Brendan.

―Puedo tratar de explicártelo si gustas ―dijo de pronto, y sin avisar, pescó con su mano el miembro viril del chico que se había comenzado a poner duro ―pero intenta concentrarte, ¿quieres? No pienso explicártelo de nuevo si no pones atención por estar pensando en… otras cosas…

El joven campeón se estremeció levemente pues ella había comenzado a masajearle el pene, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo. Zinnia se divertía viendo en el rostro del chico su confusión, desconcierto entre mezcladas con sus gestos de placer mal disimulados.

―Es cierto. Invocaste a Rayquaza, destruiste el meteoro, salvaste la tierra, bravo, bravo. Hurra por Brendan y su enorme dragón. La pregunta es… ¿Cuántos años tienes, Campeón? ¿Diez? ¿Once?

―Trece ―respondió tratando de sostenerle la mirada, pero lo sacudió más fuerte y el chico comenzó a jadear.

―Ah que bien. ¿Y cuantos piensas vivir? ¿Setenta, Ochenta años? No puedes vivir para siempre, ¿sabes? Y en tres mil años, cuando una nueva amenaza venga sobre el mundo, Lord Rayquaza necesitara un nuevo héroe que lo ayude a transformarse y tú ya no estarás aquí para salvarnos.

―¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ―Brendan cerró los ojos. Había comenzado a retorcerse de placer y pensar correctamente en definitiva no era opción para él en ese momento.

La mano de Zinnia dejó de pronto de masturbarlo y la chica se quedó en silenció. Él abrió los ojos entonces y al levantar la mirada, la descubrió frente a él, de rodillas sobre el altar de piedra, justo en el momento en que la chica se retiraba la blusa empapada, descubriendo sus pechos que quedaron libres de la opresión quedando enhiestos en su sitio. La capa, junto con los pantalones cortos, estaba ya en el suelo y cuando el sol bañó la piel morena de Zinnia, la vista del chico se perdió en la visión de sus pezones oscuros, saboreándolos con la mirada, como si hubiera quedado nuevamente bajo hipnosis.

―Lo que quiero que hagas ―su pequeña mano se había atenazado nuevamente del miembro de Brendan y lo acariciaba apuntándolo hacia ella ―es que me des un nuevo linaje de draconidos de donde pueda nacer un nuevo héroe cuando el Gran Dragón lo necesite.

Una gran ola rompió contra la base de piedra de la torre y Zinnia aspiró hondo para llenar sus pulmones de la briza del mar que se elevaba hasta ella cientos de metros hasta la cima del Pilar del Cielo. Sonrió mirando hacia el sol con la cara llena de luz mientras todo su cuerpo de piel morena relumbraba como hecho de oro.

―Yo soy la Guardiana del Saber draconido y tú, el héroe a cuyo deseo respondió Rayquaza ―comenzó ella motivada como si nada, como si no hubiera tenido su mano aferrada al pene de un chico mientras lo estimulaba con fuerza ―de nosotros nacerá una nueva tribu, herederos de la sangre de aquellos a quienes el gran dragón respondió por vez primera y de un corazón ardiente con el poder para despertar la verdadera forma de la sierpe esmeralda.

La respiración de Brendan estaba muy agitada y se retorcía inmovilizado con violencia. Entonces sintió el peso del cuerpo de ella que se recostaba encima de él, dejándole caer sus senos sobre el torso, acercando su posterior a su miembro duro, para que pudiera acariciar la entrada húmeda de su vagina, susurrándole al oído.

―Estas por hacer un enorme bien a la humanidad. ¿Me estas escuchando? Cumplirás con tu destino… así que disfrútalo. Yo haré lo mismo.

E irguiéndose, la chica draconida se levantó tan solo un poco, apoyando sus rodillas en la superficie del altar, apenas lo necesario para que el pene recto del joven se colocara en posición tal que, al dejarse caer lentamente sobre él, su miembro se deslizara sin problema alguno en su interior, ayudado por los fluidos de ella que lubricaban su piel por dentro.

Zinnia lanzo un largo suspiro al sentir que sus paredes se abrían más de lo necesario y que era invadida más profundo de lo que ella esperaba.

―La sabiduría del dragón es mucha, no ha podido hacer mejor elección… ―dijo ella entre gemidos al comenzar a moverse. Arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás. Una y otra vez. Con cada caída y cada sentón, el pene de Brendan alcanzaba nuevas profundidades dentro de ella y si continuaba así eventualmente comenzaría a golpear la entrada de su útero lo que a ella le excitaba y emocionaba llenándola de inmenso placer.

Por su parte, el chico se había perdido en el éxtasis y temblando y gruñendo se removía forzando las ataduras y levantando su mirada al cuerpo de su secuestradora que lo había convertido en su amante.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Los quieres tocar? ―dijo señalándose los pechos, la sangre se le había subido al rostro adornando sus mejillas haciéndola lucir vivaz y encantadora. ―no sé si dejarte. Si te portas bien y me das uno o dos bebés talvez te deje hacerlo.

Sonrió burlona, mientras, al apretar los dientes de puro placer, la mirada del chico era una feroz mezcla de desbocado deseo y rabia.

―Ya, ya. Déjame hacerlo por ti ―dijo al aplicar sus propias manos a sus pechos apretándolos, estrujándolos y oprimiéndolos uno contra el otro, haciéndolos parecer aún más grandes.

Eso no hizo sino encender más el deseo de Brendan quien no apartaba los ojos de los pezones de la chica y había comenzado también a mover sus caderas al ritmo de sus sacudidas, lo que volvía la penetración más profunda y violenta.

―Está bien, está bien ―respondió ella gimiendo ―voy a soltarte. Voy a compartir mis pechos contigo, pero promete que me vas a llenar de tu semilla ¿ok?

Sin esperar a la respuesta, tomó un cuchillo cortó que había dejado a la mano y con destreza soltó las manos del chico que, sin esperar un minuto más se abalanzó sobre sus pechos como un animal hambriento sobre una presa.

Obligado a desearlos sin poder tenerlos, Brendan no pudiendo decidir si deseaba disfrutarlos con sus manos o su boca, lo hizo todo al mismo tiempo y mientras oprimía los senos de Zinnia con sus dedos, succionaba alternadamente sus pezones como si creyera que en ellos podía saciar su ardiente sed.

―Si lo que quieres es leche, tendrás que esperar a ponerme en cinta. Solo así podrás beber de ellos.―Dijo mientras revolvía el cabello de la cabeza castaña del chicho acercándolo a su pecho.

El movimiento fue tan brusco que él quedó sentado sobre la plancha de piedra, pero ni así se interrumpió el coito entre ellos dos, si no que con ella encima de las piernas de él continuaron moviéndose, ahora más libremente.

Con su vagina llena con la carne del chico y sus pechos maltratados y agredidos con dedos, lengua, labios y dientes, Zinnia sintió fuertes sacudidas de placer y pasó de gemir, casi a gritar mientras encajaba las uñas de sus dedos hiriendo la piel de la espalda del chico, junto en el momento en que una suerte de raras palpitaciones sobre el miembro de Brendan anunciaron el tan esperado momento de la fertilización.

Él se puso tenso al sentir llegar el climax y simplemente no pudo dejar de moverse más rápido y más fuerte cuando, a chorros, el semen comenzó a salir de él salpicando el interior del útero de ella, decorando sus paredes.

La sensación del líquido caliente y espeso del joven dentro de ella hizo experimentar a Zinnia una explosión de placer que la recorrió desde la planta del pie hasta la punta del cabello erizándole cada poro de la piel.

El instante se prolongó ampliamente hasta que, agitado y cubierto de sudor, el chico comenzó a relajar el cuerpo al tiempo que su miembro aun palpitaba dentro de la vagina de ella.

Zinnia sonrió, pensando que no entendía como había vivido toda su vida sin el pene de Brendan llenando esa parte de su cuerpo. Fue solo un momento, porque al siguiente, se echó sobre él, aventándolo hacia atrás, sujetándole las muñecas con sus manos para inmovilizarlo nuevamente.

Los ojos de la chica estudiaron al joven campeón, severos y analíticos.

Él no respondió la mirada. Tenía el rostro serio y los ojos clavados en el horizonte.

―¿Qué piensas?

―¿Qué?

―Quiero saber lo que piensas ―entornó sus ojos de grana, como queriendo ver a través de su alma.

―Pienso que… ya acabamos. Tienes lo que querías, ¿no?

―Lo que yo quería… ―repitió Zinnia resoplando y levantando el rostro enfadada.

Brendan no respondió la mirada, sino que sus pensamientos volaron hacia el mar, en dirección oeste.

―Estás pensando en ella, ¿no es así?

―¿Quién?

―En la niña de tu pueblo. Tu vecina.

―¿En May? ¿Qué? Claro que no.

Zinnia frunció el ceño. No iba a dejar las cosas así. Ella no perdía jamás sin prestar una feroz batalla.

―Ella es débil ―dijo entonces, sin moverse de sobre él, como si estar sentada en el pene del chico le diera una estratégica ventaja ―no pudo hacer nada cuando la despojaron de su Piedra Clave y nada podrá hacer para evitar que yo la despoje de ti.

―¿Pero de que estas hablando…?

―Silencio ―ordenó, y Brendan se calló. ―Escucha bien. Lo que más deseo es un hijo tuyo, pero no quiere decir que sea lo único que quiero. Tome tu cuerpo por la fuerza y de esa misma manera pienso tomar tu corazón.

Sonrió malvada, levantándose de sobre él, pero en cuanto el chico trato de erguirse ella le acercó el cuchillo al cuello mirándolo con los ojos encendidos de deseo y locura.

―No seas tonto… podemos divertirnos mucho aun. ―bajó de la loza ceremonial sin quitarle de encima los ojos ―me encargaré de que desees tanto mi cuerpo que en comparación el de esa pobre chiquilla insípida te parezca repulsivo.

Y sin esperar un instante más, se inclinó sobre él, metiéndose el pene de Brendan, que había perdido ya cierta rigidez, entre los labios, chupando y succionando su miembro hasta la base.

―No hemos terminado. Aún hay espacio en mí para más de tu semilla…

Él no hizo nada para evitarlo. Un delicioso cosquilleo comenzó a volverse intenso en la punta de su pene y cuando levantó las manos de sobre el altar hacia la chica, ella levantó la mirada color carmesí amenazadoramente y viendo a Brendan directo a los ojos, lo hizo detenerse y quedarse inmóvil mientras ella seguía lamiendo y saboreando de arriba abajo toda la extensión del pene del chico.

Su respiración volvió a agitarse y la erección le volvió más intensa aún que antes. Zinnia se encargó de limpiar de sobre la piel del chico cualquier rastro de los fluidos de su vagina y ahora lo tenía todo cubierto con su saliva. Mientras tanto, cuando ella bajo un instante la mirada, Brendan levantó la suya mirando más allá de la cabeza de la chica donde su hermosos y redondeados glúteos se movían con cada chupada y cada lamida.

Un nuevo deseo se encendió en el corazón del joven y cuando ella volvió a levantar la mirada, vio ese resplandor de lascivia brillando en sus pupilas y se sacó el pene de la boca entendiendo que estaba listo nuevamente para fertilizarla.

Pero él no la dejó decir nada. Poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, la empujó hacia atrás haciéndola caer sentada a cierta distancia. Brendan se puso de pie, bañando a Zinnia con su sombra quien, molesta y adolorida se dio la vuelta para ponerse de pie, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Sintió las manos fuertes del chico que se cerraron sobre sus caderas y la hizo levantarlas dejándola con el torso sobre el suelo, sostenida en sus rodillas.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para entender lo que estaba pasando, cuando, con los ojos muy abiertos sintió como algo grande y caliente estaba forzando la entrada de su vagina. Se aferró al suelo con las uñas y un grito escapó de su garganta al sentir el dolor de aquella cosa abriéndose paso en su interior.

No supo realmente si se debía a la posición distinta o que le había practicado sexo oral, pero el miembro del chico ahora se sentía más grueso que antes.

Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar. Sujetándola fuerte de la cadera, hacía que el posterior de Zinnia rebotara poderosamente al chocar contra su cuerpo, penetrándola más fuertemente cada vez y lo que para ella al principio fue un muy agudo dolor fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en un muy intenso placer.

Entró y salió de ella hasta que pudo sentir dentro de él que el momento de venirse estaba cerca, y entonces sujetándole la cadera con una mano, adelantó la otra para sujetarle también el cabello a lo que ella no se resistió:

―¿Querías mi semen, no?

―Si…

―¿Querías que te embarazara, no?

―Si, si…

―¿Querías tener a mi hijo, no?

―Si, por favor, ―comenzó a rogar Zinnia en una actitud desesperada y suplicante totalmente impropia de sí misma ―dámelo todo. Viértelo todo en mí y fertilízame. Hazme madre de toda una aldea.

―Eso haré… te daré tanto semen que no quedará lugar en ti para una sola gota más.

―¡Si! ―gritó ella largamente, como si fuera un amargo quejido de dolor, pero se fue transformando en el más dulce gemido cuando sintió que una nueva descarga de semen de Brendan se derramaba dentro de ella, mezclándose con el que ella ya tenía dentro.

El chico no paró de moverse hasta que sintió que no le quedaba una sola gota dentro y entonces se dejó caer hacia atrás, fatigado, quedando sentado en el suelo.

Cerró los ojos para que el sol no le molestara y por un momento no pensó en nada que no fuera los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Pero Zinnia, aun vuelta loca de deseo y placer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a gatear hacia Brendan mientras él estaba descuidado y antes de que abriera los ojos, en un movimiento casi felino, se abalanzó sobre él, esta vez, cerrando sobre su miembro apretándolo entre la piel cálida y húmeda de sus pechos.

Brendan la miró desconcertado, aun recuperando el aliento, y ella respondió sonriéndole, abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua para comenzar a salivar sobre la punta de su pene.

En verdad no había comparación alguna entre ella y May. May era apenas una niña. Se comportaba y lucia como una niña y aunque tenía la misma edad que Brendan, su cuerpo apenas había comenzado a desarrollarse y a mostrar los rasgos atractivos de una mujer.

Mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Zinnia se veía ya totalmente desarrollado para su corta edad y aun su baja estatura ayudaba a realzar las formas exquisitas de su cuerpo. Tenía un riquísimo trasero del cual Brendan pudo tener una vista privilegiada mientras lo perforaba y profanaba en repetidas agresiones y sus pechos eran grandes, pero no demasiado como para verse desproporcionados con el resto de su cuerpo.

Tenían, de hecho, el tamaño justo para que ella los usara para masajearle el miembro y forzarlo a ponerse duro nuevamente, encendiendo su deseo una vez más para una nueva penetración.

―No terminamos todavía ―dijo la chica apretando sus senos con movimientos circulares para darle placer al miembro del chico ―aun siento que queda espacio para más de tu semilla.

Sonrió para después continuar:

―¿Estás enojado? ¿Te enfadó que te secuestrara y trajera a lo alto de esta torre para violarte? ¿Te enfureció que le robara a tu vecina el derecho de tener tu primera semilla y de llevar tu hijo en su vientre? ¡Desquítate, véngate conmigo y toma mi cuerpo con violencia!

Brendan la miró solo un momento y decidido, se pudo de pie y tomándola, la llevó hasta el altar donde la dejó acalorada, excitada y con las piernas abiertas tanto como le era posible.

―Estoy molesto ―dijo, colocándose sobre de ella antes de que su miembro, duro nuevamente descargara su furia profanando de nuevo el sexo de la draconida. ―porque tuviste que orquestar todo esto y dar tantos rodeos para poder tenerme. Pudiste ser mucho más directa.

La mirada de Zinnia era desafiante cuando respondió:

―Pero admite que te encantó desde el comienzo…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el campeón ya había hundido su pene en las profundidades de la chica y entraba y salía de ella con renovadas fuerzas.

La sujetó de las piernas y disfruto de ver como la carne de sus muslos se sacudía con cada nueva embestida. Ella se retorció y gimió inundada de placer. Perforada nuevamente por una intensa sensación de disfrute y de un gran dolor también, pero no le importó.

Se movió debajo de él y sintió un estremecimiento cuando él se atenazó nuevamente de sus pechos y bajo a chuparlos sin dejar de penetrarla.

―Bebe, bebe de ellos, ―demandó Zinnia extasiada ―amamantaré a tus hijos con ellos y a ti mismo te amamantaré también.

Los gritos y gemidos llenaron la cima del Pilar del Cielo hasta que la penetración se volvió más intensa y el placer insoportable y el chico descargó su tercera carga al tiempo que ella se perdía nuevamente en un potente orgasmo.

Él se recostó sobre ella suavemente y la chica lo recibió en sus brazos como una hospitalaria madre. Un espeso hilo de semen escurrió por la comisura de su vagina al tiempo que una rara sensación de llenura le pesaba sobre el vientre.

Brendan se detuvo un segundo para disfrutar del aroma del cabello de ella mientras la abrazaba y cuando pensó que lo tenía bien grabado en la memoria, se levantó un poco para mirarla nuevamente. La vio con el rostro cubierto entre sus manos y no entendió.

Imaginando su cara de desconcierto, Zinnia se destapo la cara solo tiempo suficiente para hacerle una seña con el dedo de que mirara hacia el frente y volvió a cubrirse el rostro.

Hubo un leve destello y el chico se volvió a desplomar. Estaba profundamente dormido y esta vez no despertaría en un largo rato.

―Excelente trabajo, Aster ―dijo Zinnia quitándose de encima al joven y recostándolo esta vez a la sombra del altar. La pequeña criaturilla de color morado junto a Zinnia canturreó orgullosa de su efectivo poder hipnótico ―nos dará tiempo suficiente para alejarnos.

Vistiendo nuevamente su atuendo completo, la chica echó mano de la tiza de tinte rojo con que había decorado el cuerpo desnudo del chico e inclinándose una vez más sobre él, susurró en su oído, esperando que el pudiera oírla en sueños, al tiempo que sobre el vientre del joven, justo donde nacía su vello púbico, dibujo con rojo la letra omega:

―Esto te dará una pista de a donde iré ahora. No te tardes. Si me alcanzas, dejaré que me poseas de nuevo, esta vez, como tú quieras.

Y con paso saltarín bajo de la torre dejando junto al chico su ropa, mochila y todas las demás pertenencias de Brendan, sintiendo al bajar de cada escalón y cada borde, como en su vientre saltaba el semen del chico, que dentro de ella, esperaba se convirtiera en el primero de una nueva generación de draconidos.


End file.
